ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz
Ultraman Reuz (Urutoraman Reuz, -ウルトラマン リえーZ) is a New Ultra that come from Unknown Galaxy. He is the succerssor of Ultraman Ginga, the Ultra's, Kaiju and Alien face a major crisis becoming a "Keychain Doll", the Reuz Spark is the only item that can restore them to their Original self. Appearance Ultraman Reuz resembles Ultraman Ginga, being red and silver with different pattern. He also has the Crystal Of Light something's that only he and Ginga have it allowed them to active their Special Move's. Beeing similarities with Ginga, he has a colour timer on his chest, not only that his voice grunt is the same as Ultraman Ginga and very similar to Ultraman The Next and Ultraman Tiga (Movie) History Reuz is Unknown In Land Of Light. Apperently, he's not from the land of light. He is now over six thousand years old. He was taking care by Zoffy And as A Teacher. He learn a lot of new skills. He also trained under by Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Tiga. He has highly skill in combating, a same style fighting like Ginga. His new mentor on earth will be Ultraman Taro who become a Keychain's Doll falling to earth. Before The Born Land Of Light '' Reuz walked alone without notice every Ultraman beside him. Knewing that he did not know the way in the Land of Light, ever since Darker Gale was defeated by Ultraman Ginga, there still one succerssor of the darkness whom would start up back a War by the side of good and the side of evil. Even thought he will stop him one day but don't know where he is know. After The Born ''Unknow Planet A strange Planet near The Nebula M78, who it called "All Dark" due to the planet colour black. There was A Dark Ultra who is Similar to Ultraman Reuz standing behind the rock. "Faust" who has a great Black Eye, Black, Red body, watching Reuz. He laugh as he could as he calle Reuz "A Complete Original" for creating him to be his Clone. But before he could fly, an Unknown Being come and spread a darkness to him, Faust become small or didn't, he become a Doll. The Darker Being collect the Doll he just transform in and suddenly disappared. All of the sudden happening, Reuz disappared for unknown reason after he reach his six thousand year and only Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna knew something might happen to the Ultra's in the Land Of Light. Legendary Ultra War The war happen after Reuz disappared, this is why he is unknown by all Ultraman's even Zoffy because all of they memories was erace by Darker Being so that Reuz was first seen like Ultraman Ginga. The war happen, the Ultra's, Monster and Alien fight in the war not include legendary Ultra, Ultraman Noa in his The Next form, Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. But an unknown giant being of darkness stood up holding some kind of device which the Ultra's knew it is the Light Of Spark but in its Dark version of it, the darker being swing it spark causing a darkness spread into Ultra's, Monster's and Alien's transform into a Keychain Dolls, All of them fall on Earth to Shinjiku Hills. But only Ultra Father, Ultraman The Next and Ultraman King was safe from turning into a Keychain's doll, an Unknown Warrior of light come holding a Spark lens, the Light Of Spark and battle Darker Being even it was shock to see the warrior. But unlike other's, he lost and almost turn into a Keychain's doll, he disappeard in the Lock Spark and fall to earth, Where it all began. Hanejiro Return Episode 5 : Sacrafise Nosferu set to appeared in this episode where Haruto's best friend, Kenzaki weild the Dark Dummy Spark to transform into the evil monster. Can Haruto face his fate fighting his best friend... Reborn of Reuz Episode 8 : Froozen Dragon Attack TBA Episode 8 : Froozen Dragon Attack TBA Evil Ultraman Episode 9 : The Curse Black Ultra Brother Not only Reuz that fight other kaiju or Dark Zagi once, the legendary Ultra Brother, Ultraman and Ultraseven have been dark live and turn evil. Meanwhile, Taro can't tell that Haruto or Reuz can defeat both of his brother or dark brother, it's nearly impossible... Climatic battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust Fighting with One Deep on the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue spheare were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam striked the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga. Ultraman Reuz : Revival Of The Ancient Warrior Darker Being use a three minion's, one with Legendary power, one with lackey wizard power and one is a strong barbarian. Set giving the leader a Dark Dummy Spark to Dark Live back the monster name Rouzorus and Menos, who once defeated by the Legendary Ultra, Ultraman Meteor. Meanwhile, after rampaging the city, Kobe, Haruto Ultra Live gomora and fight the evil monster, Rouzorus, he wins the fight but not for long he was suck into a strange portal and lead him to a 5000 years from the past, sending him to a village where he meet a young boy, Andy... Personality Reuz is a kind Ultra rather non-talkative ultra. His attitude also the same between him and Haruto, after merging their DNA, Reuz is Haruto and Haruto is Reuz. Reuz sometime's feel pity on the Monster who he can't fought due to the human host of the Keychain doll evil heart. But when coming to Dark monster, he will fight. His weakness is unknown, this is why Alien Gunz or anything can't defeat him easily. Reuz only spoke when he want's too, tough he didn't answer anybody question even for Monster. Profile, Body Features and Techniques Profile *'Height ': 41 m *'Weight' : 0~Infinity *'Age ': Over 6,900 years old *'Flyng Speed ': Faster than a supersonic jet *'Jumping Height' : 1220, or maybe higher *'Jumping Distance ': 450, or maybe far *'Running speed' : 410 km phr *'Strenght' : Reuz possess enough strength to throw a being like Ezpadas out into space with little effort. *'Underwater Speed' : 350 not *'Home Planet ': Unknown *'Human Host' : Haruto Shunya *'Time Limit ': Theree Minutes *'Relationship ': **Mentor : Ultraman Taro **Adoptive brother : Ultraman Dyna **Succerssor of : Ultraman Ginga **Brother In Arm : Ultraman One Body Features *'Color Timer' : A round shape colour timer, but its between a crystal of light. Given him the Keychain Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Haruto besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Reuz will forcibly disappear leaving Haruto wherever Reuz was before, potentially leaving Haruto in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Amor : '''Reuz's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand Ezpadas flames. *'Crystal Of Light''' : The crystals on Reuz's forehead crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Some times, this crystals change color when Reuz uses one of his finishers. It's similar to Ginga's Crystal Of Light. *'Red Line' : A line between his head fin but upper the crystal. It really mirrors Ultraman The Next Anphans Mode, his black line between his fin head and the line go straight to the Eye. Standard Attacks : *'Hand Slash' : Can fire a arrow shaped blast from his hand. *'Joker Punch' : A ultra punch stornger than normal one. When Reuz fist fill with Orange light. *'Fang Kick' : Reuz jump high and performe a basic ultra kick. When his feet turn into White Light. *'Zantetsuken' : His hand turn into purple light, like a knife, he can perform a intence and powerful punch. Special Techniques Colour Reuz Blue Crystal : This is his current mode or normal mode he use. *'Reuz Cross Shot' : Reuz can fire a powerful rainbow-coloured ray. But it's an "L" shaped style. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga Cross Shot. Can vaporized an oppenent in one hit. When using it in Normal Mode. Reuz Yellow Thunder : This is change when reuz use his special attack Reuz Thunderbolt. When use it all of his crystal when to yellow with light bolt. *'Reuz Thunderbolt ': Reuz rise his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swril of storm clouds. He use this to form a disk, Reuz then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right arm hand. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga Thunderbolt. When using it, his crystal change into Yellow colour. Reuz Red Flame : Due to the fire attribute when he use the Overdrive. When use it, his crystal will change to red colour with flame around. Overdrive consist a large amount of flame, so it cover the crystal. *'Overdrive ': Reuz dynamic flame. He gattred fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast. It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute. This attack is similar to Ultraman Tiga Power type, Delecium Light Stream. When Ruez crystal turn Red with flame. Reuz Violet Slash : Violet is his new colour form of his crystal. When Reuz use his Omni Slash, his crystal change ito violet and a gravity force cover his body. *'Omni Slash' : Reuz only attack that performe with his head. His can fire a light blade from his crystal. An explosive attack and Powerful. This attack is similar to Ultraman Gaia Photon Edge. When Reuz crystal change into violet colour. Reuz Indigo Aqua :When using his Reuz Saber, his crystal suppose to change into light blue but it's shine Aqua. This colour is similar to Ultraman Ginga Saber. *'Reuz Saber' : Reuz can created or performe a energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the enemy with a burst of magma. It was first used against Hyper Kyrieloid. This attack is similar to Ultraman Agul light blade. When use it, his crystal change into Indigo colour. Reuz Green Calm : The only attack that not destroy monster but making dizzy, calm and reverse them back to their original form. When use Luna Zone, his Crystal will change into green cyclone colour. *'Luna Light' : He charge a light particles form his hand and comfort the enemy purified to their original life back such as into Keychain Dolls nature. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos Full Moon Rect. While in his crystal in green colour. Reuz White Light : The only colour that his fighting stances like Chinese Martial Art, Crane style. When reuz using this colour, he can heal Ultra's or Kaiju. He also didn't destroy the enemy but sent them to the safest place where they could live. When use it, his crystal will change into White colour. *'Reuz Healer ': Beside's purified them into their original form, this attack can heal an Ultra or good Kaiju who is injured or an ultra temporary lacking of energy. When using the attack, his crystal change into White light colour. Reuz Purple Ice ': A special colour that can survive on ice or cold weather. Reuz only use the colour if the enemy are Cold, ice power or hard to beat like Daiguren. Beside's on cold weather, it can also use on day light, such as if he fought in day. His strongest attack is Revolium Strike, when using it, his crystal change into Purple with ice surrounding him. *'Reuz Revolium Strike : Reuz signature attack when he changing colour of his crystal. He use this attack to throws the monster into other dimention. This attack is similar to Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type, Revolium Wave. First use on Daiguren on Antartica. His crystal change into purple Ice colour. Reuz Orange Courage ': Orange colour is the new power from Reuz, although he didn't know he had them. When changing into this Colour on his crystal of light, Reuz become braver to fight the Darkness inside the Enemy, even For Haruto didn't scared of Darkness. His strongest attack will be Reuz Crescent. When use it, his crystal change into Orange with light surroungding his crystal on his arm, Chest and Head. *'Reuz Crescent : An attack power creating from light. Reuz can create a half blade light which look a bit like crescent moon to destroy an enemy. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode, Eclipse Blade. When reuz crystal change orange colour. Reuz Rainbow Ultimate : Pending Forms Normal Mode His current mode. His Crystal Of Light Is Blue light. He has Red, sliver strip on his body. Given that he is a succerssor of Ginga, he is similar to him. Reuz can change colour of his crystal any colour he want's. When fighting a strong oppenent like Ultraman Dark, he will adventually active a deep blue aura covering his body somehow. Special Techniques *'Reuz Cross Shot' : Reuz can fire a powerful rainbow-coloured ray. But it's an "L" shaped style. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga Cross Shot. Can vaporized an oppenent in one hit. When using it in Normal Mode. *'Cyclone Slash ': Reuz fire a wind type hand slash form his right hand. When he charging both of his hand to form a twin attack, first use on The Beast and Ultraman Geist. It more powerful than his Hand Slash. While in his Normal mode. Physical Techniques *'Reuz Elbow ': Reuz can hit an enemy with his elbow with a greath force. *'Reuz Lifitng' : Reuz can lift an oppenent and throw them. *'Reuz Hyper Kick ': Reuz can perform a very fast and powerful kick. *'Reuz Multi Kick': It can be High kick, roundhouse kick, straight kick or even a speed kick. Often use on the side of Enemy. *'Reuz Impact' : A punch from a charged fist, often on the land. *'Ultra Head Butt' : A basic head butt but Reuz use it with a greter force. Making it more Powerful. *'Kick Strike ': Allow Reuz to performe a Ultra Kick of his current style. It much stronger then normal one. *'Telekenisis ': Reuz can grasp an oppenent and trow them instead ( Gravity). Gained this power form Dyna. *'Headlock' : Reuz prosses a powerful headlock. With his strength it is nearly impossible to get out. *'Reuz Hyper Punch ': Reuz can deliver an intense and powerful punch. *'Ultra Jumping Knee Drop ': A flying knee strike. *'Ultra Whipper ': A skill to throw the oppenent a great distance. *'Reuz Head Crush ': He grab or holding the enemy upside down position, he then slam them on the ground, the head will first reach it. *'Reuz Receipt ': Using the arm, Reuz can block the Enemy energy blast or any attack. *'Ultra Power' : Ultraman Reuz can summon a great strength. First use on Nosferu to throw him far away. *'Ultra Single Outtakes' : A techniques use to catching a sword between one hand. First use on Oni in Episode EX. *'Reuz Back Drop' : Reuz rise up the enemy by hug them on the stomach, and drives them down to his behind. It's has the same techniques as the WWE champion superstar user's. *'Vulcan Swing' : Ultraman Reuz can swing monsters/enemies in the air by grabbing their tail and toss it to the sky. Other Techniques *'Barrier' : Reuz can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Use to counter Gorzelium Fireballs. *'Acceleraction' : Reuz can move as a blur. Used to counter Ezpadas attacks. This attack is similar to Cosmos and Ginga's acceleration. *'Magic Ultra' : Reuz secret techniques. It is unknown what it does. *'Duplication': Reuz can create some clones of himself, and as much as he wants. It is unknown whether these clones are real or illusions. *'Reuz Spark ': Reuz can also use the Lock Spark as a weapon. Though, whether it's potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Reuz during a brief flashback. *'Deflect (Name still Unknown)': Reuz can deflect attack using his hands. It was first use to deflect Scorpiss attack in the Special Movie. Brave Mode The most bravery form. Make his first appearance and the final on Episode 10. The courage word from his friend, FEARS member and Marina, Haruto/Reuz unleashed their new mode of courage. In this mode, it look most like it's Normal mode but with a "V" gold line along the chest, his Crystal Of Light remained the same. This is the last form before he reach his Reuz Inifnity in the movie of mine creation. All of his Physical tehcniques are the same as normal mode. When change in this form, his crystal colour remained Blue. This form only exist once. Techniques Special Moves *'Reuz Lightning Counter Cross : '''Reuz place his right hand over his left crystal on his left arm, touching it to created a Light via lightning, charge into a powerful energy and releases a powerful beam of lightning in cross mark via a punch. *'Blade Overloade : Using the Reuz Saber, Reuz spinning himself before cut the enemy using the saber. Any attack wouldn't work at all while he spin. **'''Reuz Shield: Withing this form, he wild another version of shiled that protect him from attack. Aura Mode A special mode use in case facing a unknown and strong Oppenent like Ultraman Reuz fight Ultraman One in the Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust. When activing this aura, his body was cover with blue colour aura surrounding him similar to Ultraman Ginga appered with a Blue aura covering his body also before face Dark Zagi. *'Maximum Reuz Cross Ray': The same like Reuz cross ray but it was improved to be much stronger than any other Ray. It was equal match of Ultraman One One Rainbow Light. *'Rainbow Ability': With this power, all of his special colour giving him a nature to fight with full force facing Ultraman One. He can also active Reuz Saber with this form. *'Boost Acceleration': Unlike Reuz acceleration, using this form, he can accelerated even fatser than any other flash power. Trivia *Ultraman Reuz shared the same body features as Ultraman Ginga, the Crystal Of Light of his head, chest, arm, left and right side shoulder and shin. His similarity is Ultraman Ginga which is why i created him to be The Succerssor of Ginga. *Ultraman Reuz simply as strong as Ultraman Ginga but his potential and true strength is thill unknown. He adventually loose during a fight with Ultraman Zero son, Ultraman One. *In the reality show like Ultraman Ginga series, Reuz was the same as Ginga in reality show not a Fan Fiction series. Also, Reuz Grunt has a same grunt as Ultraman Ginga and sometimes Ultraman The Next, while in the movie, his grunt is similar to Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Tiga. *Reuz Form only exist in some period of Movie or Series like Brave Mode exist due to Ultraman Tiga desire Haruto's to defeat Golza Burst. Aura Mode is his something he got from Ginga before Ginga face Dark Zagi and also when Reuz fighting with One. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz